


The Bride's Dress

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Nasty ending, Nice Jasper Hook, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 20:53:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7330273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midshipman James Hook worries about Cecilia after the latter is always near a wedding dress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bride's Dress

I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

Worry filled Midshipman James Hook’s eyes while he wandered Captain Jasper Hook’s ship for what seemed like hours. ‘’Cecilia?’’ His betrothed never replied. *My sibling was kind enough to spare Cecilia after he captured her ship recently. Perhaps he decided to end her life.* His eyes widened.

James ran before he saw Cecilia in a chamber. He began to smile. After approaching Cecilia, he viewed her holding a wedding dress. James tilted his head in confusion. ‘’Why are you holding a wedding dress?’’ He gasped the minute he saw tears in her eyes. 

‘’Don’t look sad, Cecilia. You’re going to be a happy bride.’’

Cecilia turned her head.

James wrapped his arms around her. He kissed Cecilia on the lips. ‘’We can try again.’’

‘’I’ll never be a mother, James.’’

Confused again, James tilted his head. He blushed after Cecilia kissed him on the lips.

‘’I love you, James.’’ Cecilia collapsed in her betrothed’s arms. 

James gasped again. ‘’JASPER!’’ He viewed Jasper running into the chamber. He heard the latter as he gasped. ‘’Cecilia fell in my arms, Jasper. Was she sick?’’

‘’Perhaps,’’ Jasper said. After approaching Cecilia, he touched her forehead. Jasper gasped another time. Tears appeared in his eyes after he faced James. He touched his younger sibling’s shoulder. Jasper shook his head.

Scowling, James released Cecilia. He abandoned Jasper and his deceased betrothed.

The memory ended. Captain James Hook smiled at Cecilia’s bride dress-clad skeleton on his bed. Many tears ran down his face. He glanced from Cecilia’s wedding ring to his own ring. ‘’You may kiss the bride,’’ he muttered. Captain Hook kissed one side of Cecilia’s skull.

 

The End


End file.
